Naruto Shippuden hacia el futuro
by camsus
Summary: este es solo el prologo espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y TV Tokio hago este fic por puro entretenimiento.

La cuarta guerra estaba llegando a su fin, el equipo de Kakashi habían en encontrado la guarida de Madara y el lugar donde tenían al capitán Yamato, lograron rescatarlo y destruyeron el árbol que contenía el ADN de primer Hokage, y en ese momento todos los Zetzus que habían sido clonados empezaron a desintegrarse al parecer la batalla estaba ganada, pero aun estaba la batalla decisiva.

Naruto que estaba en su forma en la que utiliza el poder del Kyubi estaba agotado, mientra Sasuke, que tenia activando su Suusano se le acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

-Te lo dije, no importa que nueva técnicas utilices jamás estarás a mi nivel seguirás siendo solo un fracasado, debiste haberme matado cuando tuviste tu oportunidad ahora solo te convertirás en otra de mis victimas.-

Naruto solo se limitaba a observarlo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

- Te equivocas sasuke no perderé te detendré y te llevare de regreso a konoha eso te lo garantizo.-

Al decirle eso naruto un cuervo negro salio de la boca de naruto dirigiéndose a sasuke este ata los ojos de sasuke y desaparece, sasuke gritando de dolor se empieza a tocar los ojos una especie de sello aparecí alrededor de sus pupilas no podía ver nada.

– ¿Como es posible? si tengo el Mangekyou sharingan eterno esto no puede estar pasando no es imposible.-

Enfrente de naruto aparece la imagen de Itachi que lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-Lo que te di fue para que cuando te enfrentaras a sasuke pudiera sellar su sharingan, la única forma que podría funcionar es que aun tuvieras fe en salvar a la aldea sin tener que acecinar a sasuke, me siento feliz de haberlo hecho, no puedo deshacerme del Suusano para hacerlo tienes que atacarlo con una gran cantidad de chakra confío en que lo lograras hasta luego y gracias naruto Kun.-

Al decir esas ultimas palabras Itachi desapareció, una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de naruto y junto las palmas de sus manos y de su espalda salieron otras dos manos naruto estiro su brazo derecho con la mano abierta mientras que las otras concentraban chakra en su mano esta tomo una forma espiran de color dorado naruto se acerco corriendo al Suusano y al momento que impacta su técnica grita

–Rasengan bomba Bijuu.-

Esta al impacta crea una gran implosión destruyendo por completo el Suusano tanto naruto como sasuke quedaron tirados en el piso inconcientes.

Naruto al despertar se encontraba en una cama de hospital, alrededor se encontraba la quita hokage Sakura Sai y Kakashi.

-Mira nada mas me pregunto si vivire lo suficiente para poder ver que llegues ileso de una misión- le decía su amiga Sakura con un tono entre serio y burla mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su amigo.

-Abuela Tsunade, Kakashi sensei, Sai, Sakura chan, lo logre pude detener a Sasuke-

-Así es naruto no podríamos estar mas orgullosos de ti aparte gracias a tus esfuerzos ya habrá un tratado de paz entre las cinco naciones.-

-Así que tienes que recuperarte pronto, no seria bueno que el próximo hokage llegue tarde-

Naruto se le quedaba viendo asombrado, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchando los demás le sonrieron a naruto de una forma que pudo entender que era cierto.

-Pero antes de eso todavía queda un asunto pendiente- contesto naruto con una expresión seria.

Bueno este es solo el prologo quería hacerlo lo mas cercano al manga posible espero que les guste este es el primer fic de naruto que hago espero que sea de su agrado.


	2. Chapter 2

Tres días habían pasado desde aquella batalla, no había rastro de madara ni de kabuto, y sasuke se encontraba en una celda especial donde estaba encadenado y rodeado de pergaminos explosivos por si intentaba escapar, sin mencionar la gran cantidad de ninjas que lo mantenían vigilado, en la próxima reunión de los kages se decidiría el destino del Uchiha.

Ya se había anunciado de que el nuevo sexto hokage seria naruto, y sus consejeros seria Tsunade y Kakashi, la mano derecha de naruto seria Sakura y jefa del área de los ninjas médicos, como informante y estratega seria Shikamaru, y así naruto empezó a formar a su nuevo equipo pero aun quedaba un asunto que ya había tomado mucho tiempo en arreglarlo.

En la habitación del hospital en el que se encontraba naruto entra una chica de cabello azul obscuro, pies blanca y con unos ojos de color plateado que era la característica de su clan.

-Dis…disculpa naruto-Kun ¿querías verme?- pregunto la chica tímidamente.

-O Hinata que bueno que pudiste venir necesitaba hablar contigo- le contestaba naruto mientras trataba de ponerse su chamarra pero aun estaba vendado y por el dolor le costaba trabajo moverse pero la chica se acerco a el y empezó a ayudarlo a vestirse, naruto solo la observo y le di una sonrisa ella se sonrojo y desvío la mirada, enfocando su mirada en cualquier cosa que no fuera esa sonrisa que la hacia sentir una gran calidez.

-Gracias hinata aun me cuesta un poco de trabajo jeje je- dijo el chico mientras que tomaba de la mesa un protector de frente este era un poco diferente a los demás este tenia una forma triangulas y era mucho mas amplia.

-Naruto- Kun, aun no se por que me llamaste- comento tímidamente.

-Bien hinata como veras fui normado hokage, y ya estoy preparando mi equipo de trabajo la abuela tsunade y Kakashi sensei serán mis consejeros, Sakura será mi mano derecha y.- El rubio hizo una pausa al ver que la chica desviaba su vista, tenia una mirada triste y se mordía el labio y de alguna forma trataba de contener las lagrimas.

-También quería tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo de lo que hiciste por mi- empezó hablar naruto con entono serio.

-En realidad no fue nada- le contesto hinata, naruto puso una cara de asombro ante esa contestación.

-¿Dices que no fue nada?,- ante la pregunta Hinata solo miraba hacia otro lado,- pero si casi mueres, si hubiera pasado mas tiempo… si… si no hubiera nadie cerca o que pein te hubiera atacado…- en ese momento fue interrumpido por hinata.

lo se, y su pudiera lo haría de nuevo- una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa se encontraba en los labios de hinata, naruto estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Hinata no sabia que decir se quedo así por un rato, pero al final cerro sus ojos tratando de pensar en lo que le iba a preguntar.

Tu… tu de verdad todo este tiempo- pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por la chica.

Esta bien naruto-Kun- le dijo la chica mientras que naruto solo lo miraba confundido.

Solo quiero que sepas que no… no espero nada de ti, mi único deseo es que seas feliz, yo se lo que sientes por Sakura- san…- hinata aun mantenía la mirada fija, aunque eso era lo que en realidad pensaba, no sabia por que le costaba tanto dolor no estaba segura si en realidad eso era lo que deseaba, pero se auto convencía de que mientras naruto pudiera verla aunque fuera como una amiga eso seria suficiente para ella, en ese momento naruto no sabia que decir, pero después una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico.

Te equivocas hinata- ahora la sorprendida era ella en que podría estar equivocada, ella estaba segura de que naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura y que a su vez Sakura correspondía a sus sentimientos, que habría malinterpretado.

Es verdad que me gustaba por mucho tiempo Sakura- Chan, pero muchas cosas han cambiado, estoy empezando a ver muchas cosas diferentes- naruto se pone enfrente de hinata y esta ve por primera vez al chico que admira ruborizado enfrente de ella.

Hinata quisieras estar a mi lado- al decir eso estiro si mano para que hinata la tomara, hinata estaba apunto de hacerlo pero al final se arrepintió y la coloco sobre su pecho.

No tienes que hacer esto por mi.- naruto solo la observa confundido.

no quiero volver a ser una egoísta y obligarte a- ahora naruto la interrumpe con un abrazo, esto deja a hinata paralizada sin saber que hacer, dentro de ella pensaba que era un sueño y que si lo era no quería despertar, tenia una lucha interna por no desmayarse, muchos pensamientos invadieron la mente de la chica pero cuando naruto empezó hablar su mente se puso en blanco.

-Hinata solo quiero que sepas que lo que hiciste por mi, lo que me dijiste, nadie me lo había dicho- soltó el abrazo para poder ver a hinata a los ojos pero aun la tenia agarrada de los hombros, - la verdad es que no se como agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mi, pero lo que se es que quiero, es caminar alado de ti.-

Al escuchar eso hinata no lo podría creer, su sueño, ser reconocida por la persona que admira poder estar a su lado, todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena, ya no podía contener las lagrimas naruto solo la miraba asustado pensando que había dicho algo malo pero hinata negó con la cabeza.

-¿En…en serio esta bien que este a tu lado? ¿Puedo estar a tu lado naruto-Kun?- naruto solo le di una sonrisa y la abrazo de nuevo pero esta vez ella correspondió el abrazo.

-Mm… ¿interrumpo algo?- era shikamaru que acababa de entrar, naruto y hinata se soltaron ambos estaban sonrojados.

-No, no shikamaru llegaste en buen momento en realidad necesitaba hablar contigo- dijo naruto, tratando de volver a su forma usual.

-Bueno me retiro- dijo hinata mientras se dirigía a la puerta naruto tomo de su brazo.

-Lo que le diré a shikamaru no es información confidencial, y aunque lo fuera no tienes por que irte- al decir eso ambos se sonrojaron y no dejaban de verse a los ojos.

-Mm… enserio puedo volver en otro momento esto empieza a ser problemático- comento el chico castaño con fastidio, de nuevo naruto y hinata se soltaron después naruto se puso serio.

-Shikamaru ahora que te e asignado como el líder de investigación necesito que busque información acerca de algún miembro del clan Uzumaki que este vivo y que podamos contactarlos, ya hablare con los otros Kages para que te puedan apoyar.-

-Será problemático pero veré que puedo hacer- le contesto shikamaru mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir.

-Se que puedo contar contigo no podría encontrar a alguien mejor para esta búsqueda.-

Mientras tanto en un posada muy lejana donde se encontraban nuestros héroes se encontraba un chico de cabello rojo y ojos azul que vestía una llamativa chamarra color verde con negro, y en la parte trasera estaba el símbolo de konoha y una katana de color negro, que la tenia amarada en su espalda, y tenia varios rollos de pergaminos amarrados en su cintura, estaba comiendo un plato de arroz cocido con pollo mientras que el dueño de la posada lo miraba con miedo.

-Gracias por la comida, aquí tiene por los diez platos de arroz y el pollo en salsa agridulce estaba muy sabroso, así y le dejare un extra por los daños ocasionados en su posada, que tenga un buen día – decía el chico mientras que se levantaba y se retiraba del lugar, la posada estaba llena de tipos tirados por todos lados todos noqueados.

-no puedo creer que exista alguien así, logro vencer a todos estos tipos si ni siquiera soltar el plato en verdad que los ninjas son unos verdaderos monstruos- decía el dueño de la posada mientras tomaba la bolsa con el dinero y los platos que había dejado el extraño viajero.

Bueno se que no es mucho y a lo mejor dejo a mucho decepcionados pero esto fue lo que se me ocurrió espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado comentarios y han puesto esta historia como su favorita, la verdad no esperaba tan buena respuesta por esta historia, y pues me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo espero poder interesarlos mas en la historia y hacerlas mas interesante, por favor dejen sus comentarios, su opinión acerca de la historia para poder mejorar bueno por mi parte eso seria todo que tengan un maravilloso día y de nuevo gracias por las molestias de leer este fic.


End file.
